Should I Or Should I Not
by Klovr
Summary: One-shot Tala and Kai wonder if they should tell each other about their feelings. Seeking help from Bryan and Rei, the two realise what they have to do. TalaKai and ByranRei


K-lovr: Hi again. I have no idea why I wrote this. I was kinda bored and then some random idea popped into my head. So now I've decided to write this one-shot. I've got no idea how this is going to turn out, but we'll see. I hope you like it. It's just a Tala/Kai thing. Nothing much.  
  
Disclaimer: Sometimes I wonder why I should even write this thing considering that it's quite obvious that I don't own Beyblades or the characters. But anyhow, I just wrote it, so jump for joy or something.  
  
Warning: Slight swearing. Well I don't know if it's slight or a lot.  
  
Kai: 15

Tala: 15

Bryan: 15

Rei: 15  
  
How hard can it be to remember?

* * *

### **Should I Or Should I Not **###  
  
''I'm telling you Bryan, I don't think this would be good idea.''  
  
''Tala, I'm your older brother, therefore meaning that I'm smarter, wiser and of course cuter, which also means that I know what to do in these types of situations,'' spoke the firm words of the Demolition Boys hard-core player Bryan.  
  
''That is NOT true!!! Don't lie to me mister-I-can-say-whatever-I-want- though-I'll-never-follow-my-own-advice. I know about your little secret crush, so don't bloody tell me what to do if you're not even going to do the same thing.'' The fierce words of the Demolition Boys young captain remarked back.  
  
''Umm...Tala, if you haven't realised OR noticed, I already told Rei about my feelings towards him 3 days ago."  
  
Unable to say anything else towards the smart-ass falcon, the owner of Wolborg could only say one thing, ''...oh...well then...at least you're not a hypocrite...and...er...congratulations?''  
  
With a risen eyebrow and bright, violet eyes showing an uncontrollable amount of amusement and also a small hint reading 'You just got rocked', the young adviser, whom Tala seriously believed that he acted as if he were his own personal shrink, said one final line before the conversation came to a halt, "Tell him."  
  
Sighing, the redheaded blader ran a stressful hand through his hair.  
  
"I am so stuffed.''  
  
_Don't say that master. I doubt that he'll hate you anyway. Why don't you just try it out? Confront him and tell him. Or would you rather, that I tell a certain phoenix bitbeast to tell her master for you?   
_  
'Hell no Wolborg! If you fricken tell her I swear I'll melt your smart-ass ice coated fur!'  
  
_I am so scared. Please do not hurt me. As if young master, you would never harm me because you just can't live without meeeeeeeeeeee!   
_  
The ice bitbeast's sarcastic comments were beginning to undoubtedly cause stress veins to pop up out of nowhere for the poor boy. When the Russian tournament had ended, the aquatic-eyed blader had finally come to his senses and realised his feelings: he was in love.  
  
_But you should tell him. Maybe you should tell him soon.   
_  
''Maybe I should tell him now!!! That's it! I'll tell him now. Thanks Wolborg.''  
  
With that, the scarlet-haired with angel blue eyed boy dashed out of his room before taking in a brief look of his appearance making sure that he didn't look too scruffy. At this very moment, he was so happy. He felt so alive; he felt as though he had just been zapped back to life to fulfil his purpose in life: to go to the Bladebreaker's hotel and tell 'him'.  
  
Tala sprinted towards his destination forgetting about the startled Bryan who had witnessed everything. He may have ended the conversation, but that didn't mean that he had left the room.  
  
''He should have changed out of his pj's first. The poor baka.''  
****

**  
****### **Kai and Rei's room ###  
  
''For the love of Tala, would you PLEASE stop fidgeting Kai. We DO share the same bed you do realise?!''  
  
It was 12:34am. The 'breakers had all gone to bed an hour ago. Rei would have been asleep by now, but unfortunately, because he had sharp neko-jin hearing and was also a light sleeper, he was having a bit of trouble dealing with a very confused and unsettled phoenix, whom he just HAD to share the same bed with.  
  
''Sorry. Can't sleep I guess,'' replied the timid phoenix who was at this stage grateful for being in pitch-black room, which hid his slight blush.  
  
'No shit Sherlock.'  
  
Sighing, the owner of Driger knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep with the disturbance of his older brother (older by only 2 days) tossing and turning.  
  
''Kai what's wrong? Is it what I think it is?''  
  
''That's none of your business Rei. Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat? If you have, then don't bother asking.''  
  
''First I have heard of that little phrase. Second, didn't YOU know that cats have nine lives, which means that I'll take my chances. And third, I already know that you're having problems dealing with Tala,'' the young neko-jin blader said wisely.  
  
''I am not having trouble with Tala or anything involving him thankyou very much,'' the stubborn blue haired blader said.  
  
''Swear on Dranzer that you're not lying, and you better tell the truth otherwise I'll ask Driger to ask Dranzer to tell me what's wrong with you.''  
  
Though, Rei was only 2 days younger than Kai, sometimes he seemed to act as if he were the older brother since in some cases, Kai would always be the stubborn one with rather odd problems.  
  
_Kai just tell him. Otherwise, he's going to be questioning you forever; you'll never be at peace, I'LL never be at peace, and eventually he's going to ask Driger to ask me what's wrong with you and I really don't feel like answering questions right now. So just crack your bloody shell open and answer the bloody question before I come out of your blade and go on a killing rampage to tickle you endlessly, which will THEN embarrass the hell out of ya, and Rei will finally know one of your deepest, darkest secrets.   
  
_The reticent blader was now quite annoyed at his so called 'loyal' bitbeast for even trying a stunt such as blackmail on him. Also, that lecture had also been quite different compared to all the wise things said by the phoenix.  
  
_Oh! And by the way don't even bother asking why I'm your bitbeast because you already know the answer. Though, just incase you are it's because you loveeeeeeeeeeeeee me!   
  
_Huffing to prove his annoyance, Kai finally gave up and began telling Rei his 'problem'.  
  
''Well OBVIOUSLY I like Tala, but the thing is I don't know if he loves me or not. I don't even know that he'll feel the same way towards me. If I told him and he didn't return my feelings, then hell; I'd be bloody embarrassed to say the least. NOW do you get me?''  
  
'He's either pretty naïve when it comes to love, or he has no idea what he's on about.'  
  
_He's naïve._ Both Dranzer and Driger said at the same time.  
  
'Thought so.'  
  
''Kai, haven't you ever noticed the way Tala always acts around you? Haven't you noticed how his eyes brighten up, which could easily beat the happy look Max has in his eyes? Haven't you noticed that he always drops his whole harsh-act towards you and no one else?''  
  
''...er...no?''  
  
This response had certainly made Rei to sweat drop making the already sleepy neko-jin to think of ways to approach this problem. Kai was always known to be the smartest one among the team, but when it came to emotions and love; he was always the downfall.  
  
Sighing once again, Rei tried ANOTHER option.  
  
This was going to be a VERY hard and longggg night for the poor neko-jin blader and a VERY confusing night for the hopeless phoenix.

****

**  
### Tala's P.O.V ****### **  
  
Da-Da-Damn it's co-co-cold.  
  
Maybe it wasn't so smart to come outside, in the empty streets of Russia, where it just HAS to be cold. And my pj's aren't helping me...either. Aww crap. I left my pj's on!!! Why didn't Bryan bloody tell me that I wasn't wearing casual clothes?  
  
**  
### Bryan's P.O.V** ###  
  
Well that didn't go so well.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
''He should have changed out of his pj's first. The poor baka.''  
  
'Maybe I should have told him. But then again I could just let him go...hmm...discissions, discissions...Bah! Can't let poor cherry head go like that can I?'  
  
Bryan than ran, pushing his dead legs to go as fast as they could.  
  
Being ahead by 10 seconds wasn't really helping Bryan out, considering that Tala WAS faster. So he tried the only thing that he could possibly think of:  
  
"OI TALA!!! YOU LEFT YOUR DAMN PJ'S ON YOU DEMENTED BAKA!!!"  
  
Screaming was never a real talent for the silent blader, so of course he was never use to it, which then meant that his voice went hoarse almost immediately.  
  
'Aww joy. Turns out I'm gonna be mute for a while. Hope the others don't notice; especially Ian. Ugh, if that little bugger ever found out or even REALISED that I'm not making a conversation with them tomorrow, I am so screwed.'  
  
Little did the falcon remember that he was never one to even make conversations with in the first place.  
  
Sighing with himself, he decided that he might as well follow the damn Demolition Boy's captain.  
  
**  
### Tala's P.O.V ###**  
  
So cold, so cold, so cold, so cold, so cold, so cold, so cold...  
  
Oh my God! I'm almost there. Just need another 308 more steps to go. 307, 306, 305, 304, 303, 302, 301, 300!!!  
  
YES!!! There's only a little bit left to go.  
  
Now I need to think on how I'm going to approach this. Well I do love Kai, but what am I going to say to him? Well I could just say, "Yo, Hiwatari. I've got these feelin's for ya. Ya dig?"  
  
Okay that's just wrong. How about, "Oi! Traitor. Come 'ere. I need to tell you somethin'. I think something's wrong with me because I think I've got feelings for you and that ain't right."  
  
Eww. I sounded so constipated just then. Let's try, "KaiIlikeyouverymuch. Ican'tlivewithoutyouandI'minlovewithyou." Er...that's too fast in my opinion.  
  
What if I try sounding smart? "Kai, according to my calculations, I believe that my theory about my hormones progressing is in fact correct. The 'Tala cells' are beginning to behave quite horny. This then follows my other analysis, which would be that my brain waves have somehow proven and overcome my natural waves, which means that I am somehow convinced that this is caused by the unfamiliar substance known as love or also know as Ductimynotic Syndrome."  
  
I have no idea what in the bloody hell I was just on about, but anyway. Uh- oh 223. 222, 221, 220. Arh crap. Need to hurry; need to think.  
  
**  
### With Kai and Rei** ###  
  
"...and the time when we had that costume party, and you didn't want to go, but then Tala dragged you into it and you both ended up getting drunk and you kisse-d...er okay?" Rei had been babbling on endlessly about all the stories involving Kai and Tala that he didn't notice the young phoenix drifting off on his shoulder.  
  
'Well at least now we can BOTH go to sleep. Geez, even if we're not brothers by blood, sometimes I think we should be. I wonder when he couldn't take it anymore?'  
  
Carefully pulling Kai down with himself, Rei let the sleeping teen lean against him, while the neko-jin blader lay down on the soft mattresses. Then he pulled the blankets over both of them and enveloped Kai before drifting off.  
  
**  
****### **Tala's P.O.V ###  
  
102, 101, 100!!!  
  
Hehe. I'm almost there and I've also figured out on what I'm going to do. This is going to be so weird. I wonder how he'll react? Well, he could be like, "..."  
  
Or he could smash my head into a wall calling me a fat lobster. How scary was it when I first kissed Kai?  
  
**Flashback 6 Years Ago  
**  
In a small compact room at the Abby, four 9-year-old boys sat in circle, whilst a blue-headed boy lay asleep.  
  
"Okay, whose turn next?" the young midget boy asked.  
  
"Tala's."  
  
"Tala's."  
  
"Bryan's. Aww damn."  
  
"Hehe. Okay o'mighty captain, I dare you to kiss sleeping beauty over there smack-damn on the lips."  
  
Snickers echoed throughout the room as the shaky captain somehow wobbled himself towards the sleeping phoenix.  
  
_Haha. Ian's getting pretty good with these dares don't you agree master?   
_  
'Shut the f### up Wolborg. This isn't just a walk in the park you know. I have to bloody kiss ANOTHER kid on the lips. AND it's a BOY who I have to kiss!!!'  
  
_Don't worry. That's never stopped you before has it? Plus, it's not like you've been waiting for this very mome...   
_  
At this stage, the angry boy had just blocked out his bitbeast completely, hating the fact that Wolborg was right; he had been waiting for this very moment.  
  
Not even daring to look down at the sleeping boy, Tala just wanted to get this over and done with. Leaning down, soft moist lips met with a vanilla tasting mouth. What had felt like an eternity, the kiss had somehow ended when a fist had met with Tala's mouth. Then, with a blurry blue flash, he was pinned up against the unnaturally cold wall. Meeting his gaze with VERY angry scarlet eyes, the redhead was 'greeted' with a gushing speech.  
  
"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOBSTER HEAD?!?!? Is there a bloody reason why your lips had somehow come crashing down onto mine?! Is this one of Ian's goddamn dares?! Coz if it is, I'm going to f###ing kill that bastard shrimp's ass!!!"  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
Hehe. That was pretty funny though. But luckily that won't happen again since I just happen to be stronger than him.  
  
_cough-denial-cough   
_  
'Shut the hell up!!'  
  
_Why?   
_  
'Because you're being a dick?'  
  
_That's not very nice.   
_  
'Neither are you.'  
  
_Hmph.   
_  
Ohhhhhhhh crap. Oih, oih and more oih. Geez I sound like the Nanny with that bloody scary Fran Fine voice.  
  
That bloody doorstep just HAD to be here. Here! AS IN NOW!!!!!!! Ok Tala, I'm going to have to walk you through this.  
  
First, lift right index finger towards the doorbell. Second, press the goddamn button.  
  
**  
### Kai's P.O.V **###  
  
**Ding Dong**  
  
Wah? I just heard the most weirdest noise/thing ever.  
  
I look over to the bedside clock and it reads...What?! 6.45am?! I slept in. Joy.  
  
**Ding Dong  
**  
The hell is that noise/thing anyway? Wait, what's today? Hmm...  
  
...oh yeah Tuesday and that means... Wait does that Gaylord mailman come over today? Oh hurray, I get to talk to the mailman. Whoop-dee-do.  
  
Yawning, I 'gracefully' stumbled out of bed and headed towards the door.   
  
**  
### Rei's P.O.V ###  
**  
Where's that stubborn captain gone off to now? Doesn't he realise that it's 1.30pm?  
  
I sigh. He just seems to be getting dumber and dumber I think sometimes.  
  
**  
### Tala's P.O.V** ###  
  
**Ding Dong  
**  
This is so annoying. This is like the tenth time I rung this stupid bell. It's ticking me off too!!!  
  
Aww I can't stand the bloody thing. Ok, I'm gonna ram down the door. On the count of 3.  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3...  
  
**   
****### **Normal P.O.V ###  
  
Kai's hand roughly turned the doorknob preparing himself to yell at the 'mailman'.  
  
"What the hell do you wan...Arh!!!"  
  
Crashing head-on with his only love, Tala had 'rammed' through the door instead of 'ramming' the door down. When the door had been yanked open by a VERY ANGRY phoenix, the redhead was unable to stop himself; making him collide into Kai and making his lips meet for the second time in him life with the vanilla scented mouth.  
  
For the first second or two, though according to Dranzer's counting: 2.03 seconds, the kiss had first turned into shock then went straight to passionate.  
  
Tongues fought for dominance, but the wolf had won against the somewhat sleepy crimson-eyed blader.  
  
The moment of passion was hesitantly broken away from, with the two teens needing some air.  
  
Still on-top of his lover, Tala spoke the words, "I love you blue-bird."  
  
"Love you too," ending his loved-filled sentence with a short yawn he questioned Tala, "You're not the mailman are you Tala?"  
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow the two basically crawled over to the soft couch, which was conveniently in front of the fireplace.  
  
Wrapping his relaxed arm around Kai's slim waist, the two lovers FINALLY drifted off to sleep in the presence of their eternal love. The warmth of the room radiated making sleep come quicker. Kai snuggled in towards Tala, enjoying the body-heat, whilst Tala's arm held on tighter.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two, a certain pair of golden-glowing eyes and a pair of soft violet eyes was watching them, extremely happy with the result.  
  
'It's about time that damn cherry head made the right decision.'  
  
'Well at least I don't have to explain his life story about him and Tala.'  
  
Leaning down, Bryan kissed his neko-jin lustfully saying, "Let's go to sleep love."  
**  
****### **The End ###

* * *

Well I hope you like it. Sorry if the end was a bit poor and boring, I had to finish this at the last minute. Oh and sorry if my grammar or spellings wrong. By the way, I don't use the American version of spelling, so there might be a slight difference since I'm doing Australian.  
  
Well if you want, you can read my other fic. Erm...wait I forgot its name. Um... light bulb flashes its called 'The Feelings of Love and Loss.' It's a KaiRei fic though. Sorry to TalaKai fans. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm sooo sleepy right now. I had to suffer with this stupid maths challenge that was due today. It was a last minute thing too. How smart am I?  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Bye!!!!!!! 


End file.
